A New Burden
by MisuteKarasu
Summary: When the link of fire is threatened, the bell tolls unearthing the lords from their graves. Only in truth, the lords will flee, and the Chosen Undead will rise. Upon ringing both bells of awakening the Chosen Undead rescues a new companion, Big Hat Logan, a sorcerer from Vinheim Dragon School. As they fight to the top of Sen's Fortress in search of Anor Londo, someone is waiting...


Author's Note: This Dark Souls/DD: Dark Arisen crossover story includes some story from the third souls game in addition to the first because it is so vague. Not sure where else to start intertwining the stories but I had to bring the Chosen Undead in the world of DD because of the unclear Souls story.

Click. Swoosh. Out of nowhere two axes swung from either side, just inches from my face. "Heh. That was a close one!" Logan called out from behind.

I nodded and turned back to make sure Logan hadn't turned hollow on me yet. "What's even at the top of this damned fortress anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see in due time, just know that we can get to Anor Londo from here with help from some friends of mine" Logan replied.

"Anor what?" I asked as I turned to continue up the fortress.

"Anor Londo! The realm of the gods!" Logan screamed "Have you lived under a rock your whole life as a hollow?"

"Actually I've been sleeping in my grave for quite a while thanks. So cool it Big Hat" I replied angrily. As we ventured to the top of Sen's Fortress we slew more Serpent-Men and escaped more traps. After resting a the bonfire near the top we killed a giant and then stepped onto a courtyard.

"Who'd you mess with this time?" Logan whispered.

"I just have bad luck that's all" I replied. Just then a horrendous shriek came from Logan. I turned to see him clutching his heart as he fell to the ground and turned to ash.

"This is the one" the mysterious figure said in a low angry tone. He proceeded to reach forward and clutch the air. I felt weak as powerful magic dominated me. It felt as if they were clutching my soul. I fell to my knees, clutching my heart.

"Indeed" the Wyrm said. I hadn't even noticed it perched upon the bell tower until now.

"Your trial begins now" the figure said as he disappeared. Then the Wyrm left its perch and snatched me in its claws. We flew through some sort of vortex that lead us to an entirely different place. "This is my home, your new home" the Wyrm said.

"I need to go back, I am destined to recollect the souls" I pleaded. "To rekindle the fire." The Wyrm did not speak. "Then I'll just have to kill you instead" I warned.

Suddenly the Wyrm released me and dove down. I managed to cling to its tail, I knew I was just bluffing, but now it was too late. I drew my sword and climbed its enormous tail, impaling it several times. The Wyrm seemed to not even flinch. Is this the end? Can I permanently die here? I thought. No, I'm the Chosen Undead.

"You're scared, heh heh heh, how pathetic. I do not see in you, what the Senchel does" the Wyrm reassured me. "Either way, one of us is destined to die here." Just then I remembered hearing stories about Dragonslayer Ornstein and his great lightning spear. Lightning... I thought. Dragons are weak to lightning! I reached for my bottomless box and pulled out a lightning urn and slammed it into the Wyrm's back.

The Wyrm let out a roar of anger and pain. I watched in amazement as it melted away the Wyrm's thick scales with ease. I proceeded to plunge my straight sword into the wound. The Wyrm let out another roar. "I've got you now!" I bluffed. "Now take be back!"

"I shall fight to the death!" The Wyrm roared. Then it dove towards the ground in an attempt to shake me off. Its head... I'll have to strike its head... I continued towards the Wyrm's head. I slammed another urn on the Wyrm's head and watched the scales melt away. I quickly searched my bottomless box for my pine resin and used it to imbue my sword with lightning. I then swiftly plunged my sword into the Wyrm's head.

"Damned fool..." the Wyrm said as it turned to ash like Logan had. I began falling into a seemingly endless pit. What have I gotten myself into...


End file.
